


Sickly Comfort

by Aaleack



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't mind me I'm just casually sinning my life away, Drabble, Father-son dynamic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, No Spoilers, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaleack/pseuds/Aaleack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's had a shit day. To feel a little better he approaches Mark for some love and support. Jefferson knows exactly what will clear poor Nate's troubled mind.</p>
<p>Nathan's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much aware that this is a widely disliked ship but honestly with the shit they imply and talk about in Episode 5 something along the lines of a manipulative, toxic relationship is in play somewhere along the lines. I do not approve of abusive relationships, this is purely written in a glorified manner because it's coming from the perspective of the manipulated, who is taught to believe that this is healthy and acceptable.

Nathan’s life was a lot of things. A lot of shit things. Granted, about half of those things were caused by his own piss poor attitude, at least the smallest part of himself realized that, but, seriously, _fuck_ his life.

Those ‘lots of things’ ranged on a large scale that started at ‘meh’ and ended at ‘fucking apocalyptic’, he wasn’t about to start listing off said things though because he didn’t really feel like having another anxiety attack just yet.

There were a few things that could make shit days feel less so. Victoria Chase, his best friend and partner in crime, parties, specifically of the Vortex kind, drugs, and… Mark Jefferson. The extremely famous, extremely mouth-watering photographer who taught at his pissy shit school.

Yes. Mark knew how to make everything feel better… he was just so gentle and so soft spoken, so warm… he knew exactly how to put Nathan in a light he didn’t deserve, how to give him… beauty. Sure, he could be a little… rough and.. loud, bossy, or short tempered on… rare occasion. But that was okay! Who wouldn’t be? Nathan was, to put it simply, worthless. The fact that Mark put up with him at all… He felt… blessed.

“Dad?” 

They had a strange relationship to some, that’s why it was a secret, but to them it was just… perfect. They weren’t related. Not at all, not by blood, but by… another means. Mark was good to him. He cared. He listened. He was the father Nathan never had… 

“Son.”

And in return, Nathan was the son Mark Jefferson never had.

Nathan picked up his pace, walking into their shared Dark Room and up to the teacher, embracing him tightly and closing his eyes as he leaned into him, relaxed by his scent. He felt a hand gently ruffle his hair while the other wrapped around his waist, soothingly rubbing his back.

“What’s wrong, Nate? You’re shaking like a leaf.”

“Shitty day…” Was all he replied with and the teen opened his eyes as he heard a concerned and saddened _‘oh…’_ in return. He was graced with a smile when their eyes locked and Nathan gave one back, silently pleading for the pain to disappear. A kiss found its way to Nathan’s forehead. Tender, caring. And next thing he knew hands hooked under his rear and lifted his thin figure into the air, carrying him towards the couch.

Nathan wrapped his legs around Jefferson’s waist and held on for dear life, melting into the man he gave his full trust to. As he was placed down onto his back with the other crawling over him, Nathan knew his troubles would fade in no time at all.

Down here, time flowed differently. The two of them could be together forever. Immortalized. Perfect. Nathan Prescott finally _belonged_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, and thank you for reading! I haven't written solo in a long time so I'm still rusty. Hopefully there will be more in the future!


End file.
